


Another anxiety to the batch

by Albme94



Series: Flight Anxiety. [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flight fright, Gentle, M/M, Plane anxiety, Plane fright, friends - Freeform, hug, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It was well known that Peter had anxiety, it was practically ™.What Deadpool didn't know, what the level of Flight or more specifically, plane anxiety he had.Deadpool joined, for logical reasons... it's not like he snuck onboard and when Steve and Tony noticed Peter's fright and the sudden--- yeah you get it.
Series: Flight Anxiety. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063040
Kudos: 10





	Another anxiety to the batch

"Peter... _I know_ you've been outside the US... why are you--"  
"Shhshhshhhshhhshhhd--"  
"Alright _alright"_ Deadpool rose his hands, he watched Tony and Steve look behind them to watch the pair... With _suspicious_ eyes.  
They were _**just**_ friends, Deadpool didn't understand why they were so... _Parenting..._

Spider-man, _no,_ Peter wasn't _all_ that adult, I mean he was _legal_ and in his _20s,_ and nothing wrong with having some plane anxiety... _But this..._  
He wasnt going to lie... It was nice, he was touch starved for some genuine _friendzone_ affection... _Even_ if this was due to panic... Doubtful he would get a hug from Peter outside--

  
"W-Wade?" Peter's voice was weak and almost hard to hear, his grip wasn't that hard... which means he was holding back...  
"What's up _baby boy?"_ The moment the words left his lips, Steve whipped his head back, "jesus christ!" Deadpool whispered, watching as daddy #2 sat back down into his seat, the merc put his attention back to Peter.

"...Thank you."  
 _Say what._  
 _"Uh,_ for what?"  
Peter took a deep breath, and nuzzled closer into Deadpool's chest, "for holding me, _it's really._.. helping my anxiety."  
Danger danger, feelings approaching. Danger danger--  
"Glad to be of service, _babe"_ he held the younger's shoulder tighter.


End file.
